


Mistletoe in the TARDIS

by Josiesupernovae



Series: Whouffaldi Christmas One Shots [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And Clara too, Christmas, F/M, Gifts, Secret Santa, The Doctor finally gets his perfect gift, and innuendos, fluff!, rated M because of suggestive ending, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiesupernovae/pseuds/Josiesupernovae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor & Clara cozy up in the TARDIS, and gifts are exchanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe in the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sweetlittlesoufflegirl on tumblr!! Merry late Christmas from your secret Santa!!

 "I cannot believe Gran was flirting with you! And you flirted back!" Clara walked into the TARDIS scowling, slipping off her burgundy coat that matched the Doctor's red velvet one she adored. They had both just left Clara's family dinner, and both cross with each other

"I was just being polite. Can't I ever be polite anymore?" The Doctor scoffed.

"You don't do polite! Not with my gran! And that was more flirting then polite.That was disrespectful! And for the record, we agreed that you'd say you were a coworker, not my new boyfriend. My father almost had a stroke."

The Doctor turned to her abruptly, about to ask her why couldn't he pretend to be her boyfriend if his past face had done it, but decided he'd prefer not to know.

"Clara, stop being cross with me, it's Christmas. Now, can you please stop being emotionally unstable so that we can spend the rest of the night peacefully?" The doctor sighed, rubbing his temple. Clara glared back at him and snorted.

"Oh alright. What do you have plan for the rest of tonight?"

"Thought you'd never ask." The Doctor grinned mischievously as he grabbed Clara's and and pulled her along down a corridor.

"Doctor? Where are we going." Clara seemed annoyed, but he knew she would be surprise and happy.

"It's a surprise!"

Clara gave him a funny look, "you don't do surprises. Last surprise I remember was you showing up as the caretaker where I work at, and almost killing us all."

"Ahhh but this is a better surprise!" The Doctor smiled, _No Danny_ , he thought. It was followed with regret, however he continued to pull Clara down the depths of the TARDIS. They stopped infront of a metal door, and it opened as it sensed their presence. The Doctor let Clara in first & he smirked at her gasp. He had created a lounge in the TARDIS for both of them, and had decorated it himself for Christmas. The walls were made from wood, almost like a cabin, with an authentic fireplace in front of a velvet loveseat. In the corner, was a 6 foot tall decorated Christmas tree, with a small wrapped present underneath it. "My lady?" The doctor offered to lead her to the loveseat, & Clara pressed her lips together to prevent herself from laughing.

"This place is gorgeous! How come I've never seen it?" Clara grinned as she took a seat, staring down at the coffee table in front of her which had an assortment of deserts and appetizers. She took a brownie & bit into it, giving the doctor an expecting look.

"Ahhh well I had the TARDIS create it, a special room for us to enjoy, and I decorated it myself. Do you like-" the doctor trailed off as he caught Clara staring ahead at the end of the table.

"Is it overwhelming? Don't worry I'll finish most of it for you." The doctor sat down not to Clara.

"That's a soufflé." Clara said. The doctor looked ahead to the cake and nodded, "Good eyes."

"Where did you get it from?" Clara turned to him, scooting herself closer.

"Well, I made it. Talking about making things, I have something for you." The doctor stood up, smiling to himself at Clara's bewildered expression towards the fact he made her a soufflé.

"Since when do you make soufflés?!" Clara called out. The doctor went to the tree to pick up the gift and walked back to Clara.

"I taught myself during some free time. I wanted to surprise you." He smiled, giving Clara the present.

"Doctor you honestly didn't have to...I left your gift back at my flat. Can we go pick it up?" Clara sighed.

"Clara, don't you worry. Besides, you being with me this whole time, has been the greatest gift the universe has given me." The doctor smiled down at Clara, impulsively inching closer. He nodded at the gift, and she began to pull the wrapper apart.

"TARDIS blue wrapping..nice one." The doctor waited eagerly as Clara ripped open the gift, her smirk turning into the most beautiful smile the Doctor had ever seen. He had created a TARDIS blue photo album, with the words "101 places I've seen..& more" sketched across in gold. Inside it had a picture of every single adventure they've had since they've met. Clara turned the pages, grinning at each photo, tears pooling the rim of her eyes. She stopped at a photograph of her and his previous face when they were suppose to go to Las Vegas, and the Doctor grimaced. "Bow ties are not cool."

"This is much better." Clara giggled as she turned to a photo of both of them arms linked, on the Orient Express. There were hundreds of photos, with a three dimensional look to them, some photographs he had snuck in of just her, smiling, tasting new foods, new adventures, many planets, and sleeping. She turned to the last page, which was a photo of both of them sledging the day before Christmas, and she noticed there were many more pages left to be occupied. The Doctor noticed she still had tears in her eyes, and he wasn't quite sure if they were happy tears or sad tears. "It's _beautiful_. This is the best gift I have ever gotten. Oh doctor, thank you." Clara suddenly leaped up and jumped to hug the Doctor tightly. He felt tense, but relaxed after a few seconds of her touch, inhaling her scent, making him feel warm inside. Clara let go, and looked at the Doctor intently.

"What happens when I run out of space?" The doctor took the photo album and opened it, looking down at a photograph of Clara wearing his sonic sunglasses, laughing.

"Well the photo album will automatically upload photos every time we travel somewhere, and it's somewhat bigger on the inside." The doctor winked.

"Meaning?" Clara asked nervously.

"Meaning, that this photo album will never run out of spots for new photos. It will constantly make room, because I never want our adventures to end. I need you Clara Oswald, I need you in my life. I wouldn't be the Doctor without you. You make me who I am. I want to run with you for as long as we can. That's if you want..please." The doctor's voice turned almost into a whisper, and he dropped his gaze. He couldn't stand staring at Clara at this moment, because she was doing it again. Her beautiful eyes shining like supernovas, but her smile confusing him. It was the smile that had two emotions, and he couldn't stand not being able to read her. He stared down at the seat, and saw Clara get closer.

"Doctor..." Clara whispered in a tone that the doctor had never heard before. It was new, and it was making his hearts skip beats. He looked up to find a flushed Clara with eyes bright open, inhaling the peppermint scent from her red luscious lips. There was something in the way she whispered his name, something in her stare, that send shivers down his spine. Suddenly, the album slid off the couch and Clara kissed the Doctor softly, making his head spin.

_Oh..oh my god_. the doctor thought, panicking. He didn't know this was going to happen, and he wasn't ready. Although he had been wanting this for so long, he thought he could handle it. Clara kissed him more intensely and the Doctor removed his lips from her's.

"Okay, this is new. Maybe I need a manual." He stuttered.

"You're doing fine." Clara said in a throaty tone, smoldering him with her eyes. She kissed him again and the doctor's urges kicked in as he grabbed her by her small waist and brought her closer.

"I feel your sonic screwdriver." Clara giggled. The Doctor flushed red & pulled his face back.

"Okay okay I think it's time for air. I think we should breathe before we suffocate." The Doctor nervously nodded.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? Clara, I baked a soufflé to eat it, not to let it sit there and dry." The Doctor scoffed indignantly.

"I'm soufflé girl, you'll get enough soufflés with me." Clara bit her lip seductively and the Doctor inhaled deeply.

"Clara, I have two hearts. And non seem to be working properly at the moment." Clara rolled her eyes.

"Clara please, I'm only an idiot with a time machine. This wasn't on my agenda." Clara pulled herself back & nodded.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was what you wanted. I thought everything between us..I thought this was what it was leading up to. I've made a mistake." The Doctor's stomach lurched and his gaze went elsewhere. He was foolish to think this was real. He wanted this, has been for a very long time, and he only wanted to take it slow. He stared back at Clara and leaned forward.

"Is this what you want, Clara?" The Doctor asked in a throaty voice.

"Yes.." Clara said in a small voice.

"Very well then. Clara Oswald, I'm a time lord from the planet Gallifrey. I've lived for over 2,000 years, and I've made many mistakes. Not doing this before was one of them." And suddenly, the doctor was the one to lean toward, giving Clara a tender yet passionate kiss.

She pulled back and whispered, "Merry Christmas Doctor".

"Merry Christmas, Clara Oswald."


End file.
